laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DetectiveLayton92/Professor Layton and the Psychic Detective -- The Last Chapters
Chapter 15 Descole hit the wall on the other side of the room with a thud loud enough to send the officers in. I briefly explained to Inspector Chelmey and Barton what had happened, and then the professor and Luke walked in. I ran up to Hershel and hugged him. And I didn't let go. "I'm sorry," I said in between tears. "It's alright, dear," he said comfortingly. "We've got him now. You don't ever have to interact with Descole ever again." "I sure hope so," I said, calming down. "I should've told you earlier." "About what?" "My powers," I said, letting go of his embrace. Just then, Luke walked up holding what appeared to be a long white feather. "I got this from Descole's boa!" said Luke, rather pleased with himself. "Hey, that's evidence!" I said, and then we started busting up laughing. Even the professor! Once we had sobered up, I said, "Let's go back to my house. There I can answer all your questions." "So, you want to know about my powers, eh?" I asked once I was home. "Yes, please!" said Luke. "Well, let's see," I began. "I can read minds, time travel at will to whenever I want, and I can also brainwash people." Luke nearly choked on his tea, and he was so pale you'd think he'd just seen a ghost. "Oh, and I can communicate with you via telepathy without ever having to say anything out loud," I added. "Can you show me something?" asked Luke. "Well, since time travel is very energy-draining, think of something, anything." He was thinking: What is your favourite song? "Well, I love 'A Song of the Sun', the one used to raise Ambrosia, but I also love 'The Eternal Diva', the one that Janice used to sing." "How did you-" "That's why they don't call me an Inspector, Luke," I said. "Because I'm a Psychic Detective. Literally." After taking a sip of his tea, Luke asked, "Another question: Why were you playing Descole back at the hotel? Why did you not want the police to go in there with you?" "When he thought I was Star, but he said that he'd brought my mum back to life, I knew something was up. Why would he be surprised to see me as Star, if he'd already ressurected her?" I explained. "I knew that if I went in there alone, at just the right moment, I would foil his plans to kidnap me and eventually capture him." "Professor? Did you know about this?" asked Luke. "Brittney shared with me her inkling, so, yes, I did know." "See, that's the problem!" said Luke. "I'm never in the loop about these things." The Final Chapter A few weeks later, I sent the professor a letter: Dear Professor, That was certainly an, interesting case, wasn't it? I hope you and Luke had a good time solving it with me. You two are such good friends, aren't you? At any rate, a Descole update: unfortunately, he escaped from prison. He's probably off committing some other crime, and I need to catch him, again. That makes twice now that he's escaped. There is something else that I'd like to tell you, though. It's just, well, you see, I'm very fond of you, Professor. I'm not very good at stating my feelings, am I? It's perfectly fine if you don't feel the same way, but if in the slightest chance that you do, please, don't hesitate to let me know. How have you been? Sincerely, '' ''Brittney P.S. Say hi to Luke for me! Hershel sent a letter back almost immediately: Dear Brittney, I'm doing well and so has Luke. I've been busy with my classes here at the University, and Luke's been busy with his other summer camp. Rumour has it that he has a birthday coming up. He will officially be a young man; he's turning fourteen. He's on his way to being a true gentleman. That is rather unfortunate, isn't it? Well, if you need help catching him again, I'm always available. I don't have any new cases currently, but I don't think it'll be too long. '' ''Hershel Layton P.S. I'm not too good at this whole feelings thing, either, but I will try my best. The truth is, that yes, I reciprocate the interest. We've been together ever since then. I don't know about you, but I sure was glad when Hershel changed his FaceBook status! The End. So, the question is: Did you enjoy my little book? :) And, that is providing that the professor has a FaceBook account.